1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fastener, especially to a fastener for securing computer storage devices.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
Computer hardware consists of a plurality of components such as a motherboard, various interface cards, a plurality of storage devices, and so on. The storage devices include floppy disks, hard disks, optical disk drives and magnetic disk drives. All components are disposed inside a computer housing. Because the storage device is an optional component, the computer housing is disposed with frames for mounting the storage devices in advance for convenience of expansion and disassembly of the storage devices.
For fastening the storage device, now fastening elements such as screws are used to install the storage device on the frame inside the computer housing firmly. But the fastening way has some shortcomings. For examples, while assembling these storage devices, users need to use tools to set and unscrew the fastening elements. Once the storage devices are required to be disassembled and there is no tool available, the storage devices are unable to be assembled or disassembled. This is inconvenient for users. Moreover, the assembly of the storage devices requires a plurality of fastening elements so that the fastening process is tedious and time-consuming. And the small fastening elements are easy to lose and this is inconvenient to a certain extent. Once the fastening element is falling onto the mother without being found, this will lead to a short circuit that causes great damages to the motherboard.
Moreover, the fastening element is not an elastic element. Thus the computer hosing vibrates when external forces are imposed after the storage device being secured in the housing by the fastening element. Or the vibration caused by operation of the storage device is transmitted to the housing by the fastening element. Yet computer software including different functions and information are stored in the storage device. Once vibrations are generated during operation of the storage device increases the probability of data loss. Thus the safety and stability are basic requirements for the storage devices.
Furthermore, some storage devices have screwless quick release design. A holder made from plastic is used as a part of assembling or disassembling members of the storage devices. By elasticity of plastic and part of vibration absorbing material used, the vibration absorption effect is enhanced. Although the above quick release design allows users to disassemble the storage device conveniently, the holder with complicated structure increases manufacturing cost of computer housings. And the installation of the storage device with the holder is quite complicated. Thus the fastening of the storage device by the holder is inconvenient to users.
In addition, although some fasteners of storage devices require no fastening elements, they need to be fastened on the storage device firstly for being secured in the housing. These fasteners are unable to be secured independently in the housing. When not in use, the fasteners are placed somewhere else and this also causes inconvenience.
Thus there is a need to provide a novel fastener for securing computer storage devices that improves convenience of assembly/disassembly of the storage devices and reduces damages caused by vibrations generated during operation of the storage devices so as to overcome above shortcomings.